


The Chains that Bind Us Together

by Luna_Vulpes



Series: Lion's Chain: Anthology [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, klance - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Babies, Baby, Blindfolds, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cufflinks, Dom Lance (Voltron), Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Leashes, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Platonic BDSM, Power Bottom Lance (Voltron), Sex, Smut, Sub Keith, Switching, Top Keith (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/pseuds/Luna_Vulpes
Summary: Keith and Lance have been married and are raising two loving children, but even parents forget to have some alone time.Keith reminds Lance of "the box" and the husbands decide its time for a little time together.Part of the "Lion's Chain" AU - Takes place after the ending of the original fanfic, but does not require to have read the fic to enjoy.





	The Chains that Bind Us Together

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
> HELLO!
> 
> Here is a one shot smut. I literally wrote this to make Vulpes happy from a gloomy day and to practice writing my smut/making it a bit more explicit. Please leave comments and enjoy! - Luna

Lance fell face first on the bed. The ringing of his daughters crying repeating over and over again through the intercom. He could hear Keith trying to sooth away her pain - the poor thing was suffering from growing her first tooth.

Lance had been busy making sure Miguel was sound asleep by reading _Goodnight Darth Vader_ to him for the one-hundredth time.

“Come on Elara, please go to sleep,” Keith begged through the intercom.

Lance reached over and pressed a button to speak through, “Babe, I swear just a little rum on your finger and rub it on her gums.”

“No,” he replied, “go get her teether.”

Lance rolled his eyes and body off the bed to head to the kitchen and get the frozen ring from the freezer. He entered her room within their California home and started making squirting noises and silly faces to catch her attention.

The small child held Keith with dear life, nearly looking like him even though she was adopted from Korea. “Here you go princess, chew, chew.”

She took the ring into her small hands and began to suckle on the toy. In seconds the crying turned to a whimper and Keith sat on the rocking chair to lull her to sleep. Lance sat on the floor, watching his husband rock her to sleep as he sweet patted her back until they both heard the hush of her sleeping breath.

In union, they sighed in relief.

Keith carefully put her in the crib and tip toed away from the room after Lance turned on her night light and the soft sounds of ocean waves to distract from any noises outside her room. Once they closed the door, the two stumbled their way through the hall, close to each other until they entered their bedroom and closed the door. With a thud, they laid on their back to the bed.

“I swear her teething is worse than Miguel’s,” commented Keith,

“He would still sleep through the night,” replied Lance.

The men grumbled where they laid, tried, yet not too tried. Keith rolled over and rested his head on his arm, “I miss you.”

Lance chuckled, “I’m right here.”

“You know exactly what I mean.” He rested his chin on Lance’s chest, “It’s been a while.”

“We had sex two days ago.”

“No, we had a quicky two days ago. And the time before that and the time before that. It’s been a while since we _really_ slept with each other.” He started to kiss Lance’s neck tenderly, “since we used the box.”

The simple mention of the box aroused Lance and caused a shiver up his spine.

“It really has.”

Keith grinned against Lance’s neck, “Please sir, take me.”

Lance swooned, “Babe… don’t use such language with me. I’m weak already as it is.”

“But _sir_ I want you to take care of me.” Keith pulled himself a little higher and bit the tip Lance’s ear, “I want you to fuck me dry.”

Lance turned to mush and melted all over the bed. “God, your sexy when you speak like that… but, we can’t. You have an early meeting tomorrow and it’s already midnight.”

“I’ll deal with it. It’s not like I’ve never gone to work tired before. The kids have kept us up late.”

“And what if they hear us?”

“I thought half the reason we bought the wave sounds was to drown us out… are you not wanting to?”

Keith leaned up and away from Lance, concerned that his husband was finding him unattractive.

Lance took Keith’s hand and placed it on the bump of his crotch, “I’m pretty positive the damn boner I have is rock solid just from your words. So that ain’t it.”

Keith squeezed his hand and held Lance’s cock from over the fabric of his joggers.

Lance winced, “Why didn’t I see that coming?”

“You’re the one I wanna come all over.”

“Damn you Kogane, stop saying all the right things!”

Keith laughed and squeezed his hand again, “Am I just going to keep teasing you or can we have something a little more exciting than a quicky?”

“I’ve taught you too well… I’ve created a monster.”

“A monster who wants to devour your…”

“Okay! Okay!” Lance covered Keith’s mouth with his hand, “you keep talking I’m gonna come right here.”

Keith laughed within Lance’s mouth. He muttered through his fingers, “So?”

“You wait right here and I will get the box.” Lance smile devilishly before kissing his hand over Keith’s lips.

Keith grumbled and watched his husband walk off. He bit his bottom lip. Standing off the bed, he started to look around and made sure that everything was left ready. He reached underneath the mattress and pulled out the straps. He stumbled turning the corner when he stepped on one of Miguel’s doll.

Keith picked it up and shoved it in a drawer - no kids toys. This was the last moment he wanted to remember he had children in his bedroom space. This had to become the place of escape.

Lance returned with the brown small suitcase and placed it on the edge of the bed. He opened the box and dug around, trying to figure out which would be the best route. He knew it had to be otherworldly. The more he thought about when was the last time he gagged Keith, or smacked his ass, or even a simple blindfold.

His stomach twisted with the thoughts running through his mind.

“Found anything interesting?” Keith ran his hand into Lance’s shirt and rubbed his fingers against Lance’s stomach and chest.

“A few things…” Lance paused when his own hands ran back and felt the bareness of Keith’s body pressed against him. “Are you naked already?”

“I’m growing a little impatient.”

Keith rolled his body on Lance’s back, knowing how to hold him close before Lance gave in to his knees caving in. Keith chuckled softly and lifted Lance up. “Please sir… make me come.”

Lance widely ginned and turned around. He dragged his hand up Keith’s body until they reached Keith’s neck. He squeezed and pushed Keith firmly against the wall. “You have been misbehaving. Too forward.”

“I’m sorry…”

“You’ll have to apologize with more than just words. Down on your knees. You need to be restrained.”

Keith compiled and dragged his hands down Lance’s body and to his outer thigh. His stunning blue-gray eyes gazed up to Lance, completely lost in the euphoria of following his commands.

Lance stepped back and removed his shirt, tossing it to the floor and keeping an eye on Keith. He loved the view of his husband, waiting in place as he was told and trying to figure out his next set of commands. He turned to the box and grabbed a few things.

Keith bit the inside of his cheek as Lance walked towards him holding a leather collar attached to a chain leash. He buckled it around Keith’s neck and then dug his hand into his hair. “You look beautiful.” He yanked Keith’s hair back and planted his lips underneath his chin. “And taste wonderful.”

Keith moaned, enjoying the lushish sensation of Lance’s strength and his tongue. Lance curled the chain around his fist and pulled down. Keith fell forward, hands landing on the floor to hold him up, “You need a punishment. Follow me.” He guided Keith up to his feet by yanking at the leash and then shoving him against the headrest of their bed. He sat up as Lance returned to the box. He grabbed a set of red laced cuffs and wrapped Keith’s wrists, attaching them to a long bar.

Keith could barely resist wanting to place his lips on Lance’s stomach as he half straddled Keith while balancing on his knees to pull upward his cuffed hands. “Don’t touch,” Lance warned and locked the bar to the straps behind him.

Once down, Lance stepped to the end of the bed and admired his work. Keith sat, completely hard, leaned back against the headrest. His arms tied upward to the bar and straps on the bed. The leash hung haphazardly down his body and draped between his legs barely touching his cock.

“There is something missing,” he whispered to himself. With a wicked grin, he took out a blindfold and held it at the tip of his finger.

He straddled Keith and started to wiggle his hips. Over the fabric of his underwear, Lance felt Keith’s cock twitching between his butt cheeks. He moaned, loving the stiffness of his man.

Keith groaned, wanting more than anything to remove Lance’s underwear with his teeth since his hands were locked.

“I love that face,” whispered Lance, licking his own lips before leaning in and kissing between the collar and his neck, “how do you feel?”

“You’re killing me…” he whimpered, begging for something more to happen.

“Then allow me to torture you more.” He slipped the blindfold over Keith’s eyes and slid away from his lap.

The loss of his senses hindered him from knowing what was coming next. The darkness of his vision caused an agony of the unknown until he felt something wet touch his cock. Lance’s lips wrapped around him, slowly going up and down and watching for every twitch of Keith’s body for reaction. Keith moaned out Lance’s name, already wanting to give in to his touch.

“Fuck…” he cried, wishing he could see Lance’s bobbing head and that sensational gaze he always did when he looked up towards him.

He could picture Lance’s blue eyes, exotic and aroused, looking up to him before he devoured his cock once again, but his imagination was nothing compared to actually being able to see it.

The torture was excruciating.

Lance licked up the base of Keith’s cock, teasing with the tip of his tongue before immersing his mouth again. He pumped up and down, using his hand to add more of a sensation until he completely took Keith into his mouth with his lips touched the edges of his stomach.

“God… fuck!” Keith screamed, rattling his hands against the bar and the cuffs, “Lance… I’m gonna come.”

With those words, Lance completely pulled away. Keith’s body twitched, but he wasn’t able to finish.

“Not yet,” whispered Lance.

Keith couldn’t imagine what else Lance had in mind. The acts alone were already more than they had done in so long and still being left blindfolded only worsened his longing. He tried to even his breathing. Once steadied, he felt droplets of lube land on the tip of his cock and Lance’s hand spreading it around.

“Sir,” he asked, “what are you…”

“No speaking. Simply enjoy how it feels or I’ll have to gag you.”

Normally, Keith would have said something sassy in return, wanting to be gagged and tortured further, but today he wanted to scream. He enjoying calling out his husband’s name and hearing his groans of pleasure in response. Instead he kept his mouth shut until he felt Lance straddle him again and slowly enter.

He slipped in easily, clearly having used a plug to prepare himself while he had giving Keith the blowjob. Keith disliked the blindfold even more knowing now the view he was being denied.

He groaned, loving having Lance completely wrapped around his cock. His legs wanted to lock in place, but Lance started to thrust slowly up and down. Lance’s voice chimed along with his movement. He grinded against Keith, rocking his hips forward and back as he kept pumping.

“Speak. How do I feel?”

Keith’s voice vibrated, “Fuck... so amazing!”

Lance started to thrust faster, breath becoming labored but not as staggered as Keith’s. Keith wanted to see. He wanted his hands to be freed to stroke Lance’s cock within his hand. He wanted to see the completely lost expression on Lance’s face, but all he had was the heavenly moans escaping from Lance.

His whole body twitched, mouth wide open as he tried to breath. Lance placed his fingers inside of Keith mouth as he leaned forward and kept rocking back and forth. “Come for me. Fill me up.”

Keith licked and sucked on Lance’s fingers, darting his tongue between each digit. Lance moaned loudly, loving the view of a blindfolded Keith and seeing him completely dissolve under his command.

Keith barely held himself together as his chest arched forward and his head fell, coming inside of Lance. Lance hummed, kissing Keith’s neck and slowing down until Keith’s body fell limp.

He bit the tip of Keith’s ear and whispered, “I’m not done with you yet.”

Keith’s jaw quivered, “Yes sir…”

Lance removed the blindfold with his mouth and slipped out of Keith. With a blurry vision, Keith blinked repeatedly until he could focus on Lance. In his hand, Lance held the bottle of lube and started covering his finger.

Lance guided Keith to turn around, propping himself on his knees and moving the bar to keep his arms up. Keith could barely control his legs, still wobbling, but he couldn’t disobey a command.

More than anything he wanted Lance to be inside of him.

Lance spread Keith’s cheeks and placed one finger inside. He steadily moved his finger in and out before slipping in another digit. Keith already began to moan, still excillerated from having come earlier. His cock took time to slowly reset, but his body already accepted the thrills of Lance’s tender touch. After several more thrust with a third finger inside, Lance asked, “Are you ready?”

“Yes, sir, I want to feel you inside me.”

“I’m sorry,” Lance grabbed the leash and tugged it firmly back, “I didn’t hear you. What do you want?”

“I want you inside me!” He shouted through a gasp.

Lance positioned himself, adding some lube on his rock hard cock. He slowly penetrated inside of Keith and shifted in until it disappeared from sight. Keith trembled in Lance’s touch. Feeling him completely inside was always the most enchanting experience.

Lance grabbed handfuls of Keith’s hips into his hand and began to thrust in and out. Anytime he pulled out, Keith would moan a bit louder. Pushing back in caused a huff of breathlessness.

Lance started to thrust faster, squeezing his hands on Keith’s skin. “You’ve been so good. Did you enjoy your punishment?”

“Yes…” Keith mummered.

Lance took his hand and spanked him against his butt. Keith winced, but begged for another. Lance rewarded him with another slap before pumping even quicker. Keith started to return the movement, rocking his hips against Lance and taking him all in with each thrust.

“Good Keith. You feel so good… you’re so tight,” moaned Lance.

Keith took a risk and turned his head to catch a glimpse. He bit his lip seeing Lance completely lost in the feeling of being inside him.

“Am I being good?” he asked.

“Very…” Lance smacked him again and then tugged the leash.

Keith’s hand gripped around the bar, trying not to fall over. He was fully hard again and knew that Lance would not reach over to finish him. This was a game, which meant Keith had to be tortured in someway.

Lance started to feel his end coming. He leaned closer to Keith’s back and kissed down his back. “Can you come again?” he asked.

“Yes…”

“Just from the feel of me inside you.”

“Oh God,” his hands curled on the bar, “yes… please make me come again.”

Lance rocked his hips, making sure to hit the spot he know drove Keith over the moon. Keith could barely contain himself, pressed at again and again. The electricity between them quivered throughout his body until finally he came on the sheets of the bed.

Breathless, Lance finally released himself as well, coming deeping inside of Keith and holding his position as his body tenses and twitched.

Both their bodies fell limp and with the last of his energy, Lance began to unstrap Keith of all his restraints. They threw it all on the floor before Lance wrapped his arms around Keith and gently messaged his fingered against Keith’s skin. Soothing him into a steady breath and peaking kisses on the base of his neck.

“That…” Keith tried to speak, “that was a little more than I expected.”

“Yeah… I went a little overboard.”

Keith chuckled, “You’ve done me worse.”

Lance kissed him again, “I have, but it’s been awhile since it was anything like that.”

“I’m glad we did though,” Keith twisted in Lance’s arms to face him and kiss him sweetly on the lips.

“I am too.”

Slowly Lance kept rubbing Keith’s back and they both began to fall asleep. Just as they grew comfortable in their beds and started to fall asleep in each other’s arms, they were startled awake by a screeching cry through the halls and the intercom.

Their eyes bursted open, bloodshot and red.

“Elara…” they both groaned.

Keith attempted to get up, but his body still felt weak from the excitement of the night.

“Stay put babe. Rest. I got it,” Lance stood up and put on his pants. He went to the door and left into the hallway, “now where is that rum?” he said before completely leaving Keith alone.

Keith grabbed the intercom and shouted into the speaker, “Don’t you dare!”

He heard Lance laugh and returned a comment, “I will if you can’t stand.”

Keith mumbled under his breath, completely and utterly defeated.

 **FAN ART:**  
[Chapter 9 - Mistletoe](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/post/161620814325/here-is-some-artwork-for-the-fic-lions-chains) \- [interstellarparks](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/)  
[Chapter 10 - "Bar Scene"](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162024718315/pookelucy-art-the-rest-of-the-night-was) \- [pookelucy-art](https://pookelucy-art.tumblr.com/)  
[Paladin Bracelets (Red and Blue)](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162029006895/zematronic-okay-so-these-arent-exactly-like) / [Paladin Bracelet (Green)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/162506521363/the-green-lion-has-a-inquisitive-personality-and) / [Paladin Bracelet (Yellow)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581549958/the-yellow-lion-is-caring-and-kind-its-pilot-is?is_related_post=1) / [Paladin Bracelet (Black)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581824763/the-black-lion-is-the-decisive-head-of-voltron-it) \- [zematronic](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/)  
[Ginny!](https://instagram.com/p/BVkWMr-DZta/) \- [katisasmolbean](http://instagram.com/katisasmolbean)  
[Keith](https://instagram.com/p/BXRodgkFHRr/) \- [username_dino_waifu_is_taken](http://instagram.com/username_dino_waifu_is_taken)  
Chapter 21 ([Image 1](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502754687/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) / ([Image 2](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502752207/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) - [jijii-production](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/)  
[Keith Chp 1](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXk-VDXYAA-9BN.jpg:large) / [Keith & Lance Chp 13](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn7XcAEGHGc.jpg) [(2)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwoAW0AEtylj.jpg) [(3)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn5XcAAkzEz.jpg)/ [JAM BOY](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIP70t2WAAA458L.jpg) / ["Not" BF Jam Jar](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIQJHCeUwAEzyRt.jpg) \- [SugoiMonster](https://twitter.com/SugoiMonster)  
[Keith - Lover Fighter](https://instagram.com/p/BanB1xeBoAu/) \- [deaths0ck](http://instagram.com/deaths0ck)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Please leave comments as we live for them and they empower us to write more!  
>  **Follow Us!**  
>  Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> YouTube: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrL3TIlaVj77Br8ZyxZEeFw)  
> LinkTr.ee: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://linktr.ee/luna__vulpes)
> 
> **Playlists**  
>  Exchange Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/2BhmbzKpnODZocHen9jyqS?si=xBdhkptlTHql9zLW9R4ROg)  
> Lion’s Chain Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU?si=Rt4Ij39SSuSkAvAMa8kwrg)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - Wedding Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/68MI49mLTszGE10at1582f?si=4n_cZxzjQGGL2_IYbbM3UQ)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - The Fosters Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1133539213/playlist/0wsH8m1Q3sdRaajc31xcTB?si=RMn0Z3eLQw-KEyTP2mQYLA)  
> Steam Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/00UfPVXEOBrBzQSAne77wt?si=Zk1uUBrJQIyCD0-za8V86A)  
> The Rose Queen Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/0WcsvV25bt7NYm0JAcGBlQ?si=vDLJIRKDSTOYNMYApOUvyA)
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> **Our Fics:**  
>  _  
> [The Ultimate Wingman (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)  
> [Lion’s Chain (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733592/chapters/23788332)  
> [Steam (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)  
> [Exchange: Part 1 - Simple Beginnings (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130243/chapters/37685228)  
> [Luna_Vulpes Author Page (Many Short Stories) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/works)


End file.
